


Outage

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser explores Chicago during a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outage

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks to:** [](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile)[**nos4a2no9**](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/) for instant and insightful beta-work, helping me figure out where I wanted this to go.  
> **Dedicated to:** [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/), for operation lost zebra.

Fraser lay with his eyes closed, sprawled out against the sticky July heat in a bed that still held Ray's scent, and tried to determine what had awoken him.

Had Ray returned? No, that would be entirely contrary to their … arrangement. It was quiet and dark. Excellent sleeping conditions, but atypical for Chicago.

The streetlights were off. There was no sound of traffic. He shook off a moment of irrational fear and the paralysis of near-sleep, and moved to the window to look outside.

The city had gone dark.

A power outage had occurred, some breakdown in the complex intermeshing of man and machinery that allowed the city to function. The safety and security of the citizens would be at risk. As a peace officer, he should assist.

Fraser dressed and walked through the city streets. He broke up a fistfight and discouraged a young man from throwing a trashcan through a storefront window. The squeal of brakes and a crash drew him to the scene of an accident where he mediated between the drivers, voices loud in the blinding beams of the headlights.

It had the feel of a dream, the city crouched like some great beast frightened of the dark, unsure whether to cower or spring, while overhead Cygnus and Leda moved slowly across the sky, old friends long hidden, now guiding him on his journey to find Ray.

Fraser finally reached the precinct. A dispatcher very kindly allowed him to contact Ray, who was overseeing security at the UIMC hospital. He stood in the bright-lit stationhouse, an island of generator-driven normality in the night-shrouded city, listening to his partner's coolly professional voice over the radio, and wondered at his sudden longing for the dark.


End file.
